Not That Kind of Woman
by kahlen369
Summary: Modern AU. Regina goes to New York for a conference, and goes down to the hotel bar to unwind after a long day. Though there are certainly quite a few proposals, she doesn't expect anything to come of it. Not until a beautiful brunette walks in and sits herself in the bar stool next to hers. (RQW 3)


**A/N: The sex isn't really graphic, but I figured I would go with an M rating for the context and situation just in case.**

* * *

Regina Mills was not the kind of woman who did these things.

For one, she was hardly in her twenties anymore. For another, she was the well-respected (and mildly feared) mayor of a small town, and this was just the kind of thing ripe for scandal in an election year. Not to mention, she was a mother with a ten-year-old son, who was expecting her home the next day. The time for one night stands had _long_ passed.

Yet here she was, with her tongue down the throat of a stranger, in the middle of an unfamiliar hotel room. Alcohol coursed through her veins like it was a live wire, and every touch from the beautiful brunette in front of her tiny shocks all across her body.

Regina had been nursing a drink in the hotel bar alone, after a particularly stressful day embroiled in an out of town conference here in New York. Of course, she had not been alone for long. Even at the fairly upscale establishment, she'd had to fend off quite a few advances from men, some of which were particularly pathetic attempts that had Regina wondering about the hotel's clientele. After a certain point, she'd been ready to just go back up to her hotel room instead.

But then, _she_ had come in, sitting down in the stool next to her without waiting for an invitation. Before Regina had been able to say anything, the stranger had introduced herself with a flirtatious smile that she had been unable to resist returning. That smile had been her downfall from the beginning.

After a few too many drinks, one thing had led to another, and they'd ended up here, in Regina's hotel room, clothes strewn on the ground in their hurry to get to the bed. Some part of her mind was aware and berating her over what was likely a huge mistake, but most of her was entirely too distracted by all the pale skin and lush curves being offered up to her on a silver platter.

It was hard to regret much of anything when she had a beautiful woman naked and wet before her, with her mouth eagerly sucking one of her nipples. " _Oh my God_ ," she moaned in pleasure, as a hand worked its way down her hip, masterfully rubbing at her clit.

"It's Ruby." Her companion corrected, taking her mouth away from her body to say so. There was a mischievous grin on her face that Regina found endearing despite herself.

A throaty chuckle came from her throat as she replied, "Of course, _Ruby_." Thankfully for her cunt, Ruby took that as her cue to continue her efforts, and she found herself gasping the other woman's name for a different reason.

It had been far too long since she'd been in another person's arms like this. The last serious relationship she'd had was with Graham, which had been more about having a father figure for Henry than anything else. Their sexual relationship had always lacked anything resembling spark, and their romantic one had not been much better. Eventually, they'd broken it off, and Regina had more or less sworn off relationships entirely.

In fact, the last time she had felt anything like the kind of fire currently coursing through her veins, she'd been a mostly naive college freshman, still nursing grief over her high school sweetheart's tragic death. Mal had been an upperclassman, who had taken her under her wing in more ways than one. The years she'd had with the other woman had been good ones, but the end had been inevitable. Upon Mal's graduation, they'd had an amicable break coupled with the promise to remain in contact as friends.

Though such promises typically didn't hold, they had mostly managed to keep it up, even after all these years, though their contact waned on and off depending on their schedules. Occasionally, when they both happened to be free, they managed short visits with each other that typically let to a tryst not unlike the one happening now.

Even as Regina let herself get lost in the sensation of their bodies coming together, she wondered if maybe she could come to a similar arrangement with Ruby. This was just too good to only let happen once.

But when they both came down from their high, and laid next to each other, bodies slightly sticky with sweat and other fluids, Regina found herself unable to say a word. For a woman who normally had great command of her speech, that was saying something.

Eventually, despite her thoughts, Regina found herself drifting off to sleep.

The next day, she woke up alone, with a blanket over her naked body and her clothes from last night laid out neatly on a chair, but no Ruby in sight. Even though she had expected it, Regina still felt a keen sense of disappointment wash over her. Regret over not saying anything last night left a sour taste in her mouth. Still, she got up, forcing herself to get over her ridiculous feelings with the reminder that it was probably for the best anyway.

By the time she'd showered and changed, into new clothes, she had almost managed to convince herself it was true. When she'd gone to pack up her old clothes, however, she saw a note.

In sharp, curling script, it went: _I had a great time last night. If you want more, call me._ There was a mobile number scribbled underneath. There was no name, but it was unmistakably Ruby's.

Clutching the note to her chest, Regina smiled.


End file.
